


fate in four parts

by sapphic_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, POV Second Person, but listen, don’t kill me for the karamel okay it had to be done for the prompt!!!, it ends happily i swear, nothing in any of the universes could keep these idiots from being in love, there are some saskia de merindol vibes if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_luthor/pseuds/sapphic_luthor
Summary: IN ONE UNIVERSEit is only us;i never even met you;we don’t find each other;we made it;-four ficlets: twice when they make it, and twice when they don’t.insp by a tumblr post
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 28
Kudos: 201





	1. it is only us

  
  


She makes an easy joke and slides onto the couch next to you, looks at you through wide blue eyes with a gentle smile half-caught in a laugh, and the only thing in the world you can think to do is kiss her, so you do. She goes stock-still, and for a gut-wrenching, heart-bending, moment, you think that your instincts have betrayed you.

“I’m so sorry, God, I--” you start, scrambling away from her, but then a strong hand catches your shoulder and presses you back into the arm of the couch, and she’s fully in your lap before you can finish the apology you never really wanted to give. Her hands are cold beneath your shirt and hot between your legs and later, she’ll whisper things like _please_ and _you have no idea how much I’ve wanted you_ and then, when you bite her shoulder and try to stay quiet, she’ll watch you come undone and ghost _I love you_ s across the plane of your chest.

When you awaken, she is warm and comfortable and heavy across your chest; she presses her lips to the corner of your collarbone, and you feel whole for the first time in as long as you can remember. _It will always be like this_ , she murmurs sleepily as her finger draws Kryptonian letters across the bare skin of your thigh. _We’re going to have this forever,_ she promises, and you believe it with the very fabric of your soul.


	2. i never even met you

You are untouchable, a legacy in your own right. The youngest CEO in the country and the only woman at the helm of a Fortune 500 company, leading emerging technology into an era of peace and sustainable evolution. You’ve earned respect, success, and prestige; this is your life, start to finish, and you are happy. There are nights spent alone, nights in the beds of strangers, nights in the beds of friends-- you sneak out in the mornings with proposals and boardrooms and initiatives on your mind, because there are important changes to be made in the world, and they aren’t going to achieve themselves. The work is your entire life, but it is rewarding, and so it is enough.

Noonan’s is near-empty at five-minutes to close, and your server has thrown at least a dozen pointed glances your way, desperately hoping you will close your laptop and clear the restaurant so she can leave on time. You will,  _ you will, _ there’s just one last email to send and then you will be gone. You slide the computer into your bag, scribble a 60% tip onto your receipt, turn and run directly into a woman who has just burst through the doors in a full sprint. Her hands come up to hold you steady in the wake of the collision, and a hurried string of apologies fall from her mouth. Her hand is still on your waist when she gathers herself and lifts her head to look at you, another apology on her lips, but then your eyes meet and the world falls away. You can only imagine what it must look like: her, mouth open in surprise, one hand on your arm and the other settled on the waist of your $8,000 dress, glasses crooked from impact; you, wide-eyed and just as speechless, manicured fingers clutching at the shoulder of her button-up.

“Kara, do you want this to-go order or not? We nearly locked the doors on you,” your server calls out from somewhere behind you. And so the moment ends, the world snaps back into focus, and if her touch lingers just a second too long against your hip as she sidles past you with another apology, you pretend not to notice.

You never see her again, but this is okay, because L-Corp creates history and writes the kind of narrative that you can be proud of for generations to come. And maybe there is a shadow of something missing, like a memory that you aren’t even aware you’ve forgotten, and maybe it’s got blue eyes and it’s shaped like the name  _ Kara _ . But life goes on, because for every shadow of loss, there are hundreds of lives to be saved, and when you hold a Nobel prize inscribed with the name  _ Lena Luthor _ , you don’t have to work quite as hard to remind yourself that this is enough.


	3. we don’t find each other

You’re in her apartment, and the moment is all wrong, but she looks at you and your eyes burn, and suddenly you’re shaking and you’re telling her between choking sobs. She holds your face in her hands and looks you clear in the eye and for a moment, you think she might kiss you, but she just wipes the tear-tracks from your cheeks with her thumbs, pulls you close and lets you set your chin on her shoulder while you crumble. You don’t know what this means, but you clutch at her and cry and when Kara finally, finally, speaks, she says:

_ “ _ I know. I’ve known for a while.” You pull back in bleary shock, search her face, because she knows, and she’s still holding you like this, and her fingertips scratch gently at the nape of your neck-- but then her face breaks and she says  _ Mon-El  _ and  _ I’m so sorry _ and  _ don’t want to lose you _ and you have to leave before you throw up.

The wedding invitation will come on a Tuesday morning, and you will read it and then drink yourself blind.

When Alex sees you in the bridesmaid’s dress, the pity in her eyes will almost be enough to make you tear the silk from your body and leave National City behind forever. The ceremony will be simple, and elegant, and you will stand ramrod straight at Kara’s side, the way any good friend is supposed to. You will watch her closely as she recites her lines and reads her vows, hoping for a flicker of doubt, a moment to catch her eye,  _ anything _ , but there will be none. She will be wholly and entirely in unwavering love, and it will not be with you.


	4. we made it

She’s so warm beneath you: her body runs hotter than a human’s-- she told you this once, early on, in what she later admitted was a weak attempt at flirting.

“You were complaining that you were cold and I was implying that I could warm you up!” she had laughed when she explained it years later. “But I was too nervous to actually say something that direct. I hoped you’d get the point, being a genius and all.”

“I am also a scientist, Kara, and it only made me concerned for your physical well-being,” you had replied, and she’d just rolled her eyes and kissed you, because by some miracle, the flirting had worked after all.

You watch her eyelids flutter like hummingbird wings as she sleeps, and happiness strikes you so intensely and so suddenly that your eyes begin to well with tears. When she wakes and asks you what’s wrong, her fingers card through your hair and the wedding band briefly gets tangled in your morning curls.

“In four years you think you’d learn to stop doing that,” You laugh, because it’s far from the first time, and the joke you make melts the concern from her face.

“Are you crying because you hate waking up before ten? Because me too,” she teases, tugging you closer and pressing her lips to the crown of your head while you hum your agreement.

Your eyes close, and you find yourself thinking of the vastness of space, a concept so enormous that the brain can’t even truly grasp it. You consider universes beyond imagination, in numbers that you can’t even guess at, and just as many galaxies among them. You think of the one among all of those that is yours, and within _that,_ the planet you call home. Of infinite iterations of this Earth, of infinite timelines, an infinite amount of Lenas, of Karas, of destroyed home planets and blood-soaked family legacies. And yet somehow, you have made it.

“Do you ever think,” you breathe into her neck, “about the chances?” She adjusts beneath you, sensing a clear shift in the atmosphere, and when she responds there is no trace of the earlier levity.

“Chances? Like our chances?”

“No, like… the chance that we ended up here.” You regret saying anything while the thought is only half-formed, because the enormity of what you’re trying to say deserves better than your muddled thoughts in the 8 AM light of your bed. It deserves poetry and scriptures and even then, it would take millenia for you to ever fully explain the divinity in the fact that you found each other. Overwhelmed, you extract yourself from Kara’s grasp to sit up and _really_ look at her, to try to explain this the right way. A deep breath, and then:

“You could have landed anywhere, Kara. On any planet. In any dimension. You could have landed on an Earth where we never meet, or where we didn’t know each other, or where one of us didn’t---” you don’t finish the thought, but the way she takes a shaky breath in and threads her fingers between yours tells you that she knows where it was going. “Of all the galaxies, and every possible dimension, of _every possibility in every universe,”_ you whisper, “the chance that we managed to find each other, is just...”

You don’t know how to finish the sentence, because Kara is looking up at you with adoration in her eyes, and the tenderness of the moment threatens to bring you to tears a second time.

“You know it wouldn’t matter, right?” She squeezes your fingers as she speaks, and then she sits up too, so she can meet your eyes dead on. When she speaks again, her voice is gentle but there’s a fierceness in her words. “It wouldn’t matter where I landed, when I landed, any of that. I would find you every time.”

The words ring through you and fold themselves into the deepest part of your heart, and it’s been years with her, but God, you’re so full of love you think that you could spend the rest of your lifetime just trying to explain how sacred this feels, and you still might never get it right.

“I love you,” you breathe, and it doesn’t feel like enough, but it’s all you can say in the face of something this big, and she smiles and smiles and pulls you back into her and you collapse into your wife with a fullness like you’ve never known.

**Author's Note:**

> the post in question is [here](%E2%80%9C) and god if it doesn’t scream supercorp then i don’t know what does


End file.
